marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Felicia Hardy (Earth-2020)
History Appearance Many people often describe Felicia as being an extremely attractive woman. Her long hair is white-platinum blonde that falls down her back in waves though she wears a blonde wig when in disguise. Her eyes framed by long eyelashes are almond-shaped that are naturally a forest green though the contacts she wears makes them appear as being blue. When compared to other woman, Felicia is above-average height as she stands at 5'10" and weighs approximately 120 lbs (54 kg). She has an athletic yet highly voluptuous figure, assets that she uses to her advantage by constantly wearing the zipper on her skin tight leather one piece costume down that exposes a large amount of her large breasts framed by the suits white fur. This is meant to draw the eyes of her male opponents to her assets and leave them vulnerable though this sometimes works on other woman. Her body is also a bit more muscular while transformed. Personality Felicia is a cunning and morally ambiguous individual, whose playful and flirtatious demeanor masks an intelligent and relentless burglar with a powerful self-righteous streak. She has little to no qualms about lying and manipulating others, even the people close to her, for personal gain. Black Cat is displayed as the embodiment of attraction and a pinnacle of dominating superiority, specifically over men. She isn't afraid to make explicitly suggestive comments and frequently flirts with Spider-Man on numerous occasions. She also appears to enjoy her days as Spider-Man's partner, both professionally and romantically, often attempting to seductively allure him into an affair with her, dismissing his current romantic relationship with Mary Jane. Felicia is a cunning and morally ambiguous individual, whose playful and flirtatious demeanor masks an intelligent and relentless burglar with a powerful self-righteous streak. She has little to no qualms about lying and manipulating others, even the people close to her, for personal gain. While she tried to come clean during her relationship with Spider-Man, she has since resigned herself to criminal ways, claiming that being altruistic is simply not who she is. Black Cat is displayed as the embodiment of attraction and a pinnacle of dominating superiority, specifically over men. She isn't afraid to make explicitly suggestive comments and frequently flirts with Spider-Man on numerous occasions. She also appears to enjoy her days as Spider-Man's partner, both professionally and romantically, often attempting to seductively allure him into an affair with her, dismissing his current romantic relationship with Mary Jane. Despite her morally dubious behavior and multiple counts of criminal activity, Felicia is, ultimately, not devoid of morality or repentance as she only steals from wealthy individuals or from criminals—people who in her eyes deserve it. This attitude may stem from her father's supposed death, who was targeted by the Maggia for refusing to work for them. She also shows concern about Hammerhead's plans for retaking New York, as well as retain genuine affection and admiration for the wall-crawler, as she sincerely apologizes to him for her cold deception towards him after bravely rescuing him from certain death. Powers and Abilities Powers Feline Physiology: As a result of being experimented on at a young age, Felicia possesses feline abilities which grants her superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, senses and retractable claws * Superhuman Strength: She possesses great physical strength enough that she is able to lift 800 lbs with little effort and rip a metal door off its hinges. * Superhuman Speed: She is far faster than a normal human being and beyond the capabilities of the finest human athlete. Over short distances, she can sprint at a top speed of about 40 miles per hour. * Superhuman Agility: Her agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete * Superhuman Durability: Felicia's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. This is exemplified by the fact that she is able to flip, jump and withstand falls from much greater heights without physical discomfort or pain in her joints or knees. * Regenerative Healing Factor: With an accelerated healing factor and an enhanced immune systum, Felicia is able to heal broken bones and torn muscles in a hour or two, while bullet, knife and puncture wounds heal in a matter of minutes. She is immune to all known to deadly toxins and illnesses, diseases, infections and disorders. She's impervious to all known gas attacks, poisons and nerve-toxins * Superhuman Equilibrium: Felicia is able achieve a certain state of equilibrium that allows her to accomplish feats beyond the capabilities of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: * Superhuman Senses: Felicia is able to see in various ranges of the electromagnetic spectrum, such as infrared and ultraviolet light. * Claws: Felicia has claws at the tip of each finger that she is able to extend by flexing her fingers and retract when she relaxes. These claws are sharp enough to easily cut through skin. * Tychokinesis: Black Cat has the ability to cause "bad luck" which she inherited from her father. This allows her to subliminally affect probability fields which causes improbable but not impossible events of "bad luck" to occur to enemies within her line of sight. Originally, she had little control over it but she later developed control over her power in that she can select when her ability becomes active and who it affects. Her powers are able to become more effective whenever she feels intense emotions though this also has the potential of affecting whoever is around her. Abilities * Expert Thief: Felicia is a skilled (somewhat reformed) thief skilled in stealth, picking locks, escapology, evading alarms and cracking safes. * Skilled Martial Artist: She has been trained in several martial arts; most notably Okinawa Goju-ryu Karate and Judo which she specializes in. Felicia is capable of taking on several armed assailants and incapacitating them without being injured herself. When pushed too far, her strength and ferocity allows her to overwhelm fighters such as Weaknesses Paraphernalia Equipment Black Cat's Costume: The costume she currently uses was designed by the Tinkerer, created using leather material, and is designed to increase many of her natural physical attributes far beyond normal human levels by means of micro servos embedded into it * Claw Enhancement: The gloves of the Black Cat's costume contain steel micro-filaments that reinforce her claws when she flexes her fingers, triggering a magnetic surge which condenses the filaments into polarized talons. These make her claws highly durable and sharper then usual, allowing her to tear through most substances and to easily scale walls. * Grappling Hook: The Black Cat has a miniature grappling hook device hidden in the "fur" of each glove, designed by her father Walter Hardy, which enables her to swing from buildings as the hooks can be attached to building ledges or flag posts. She can also it in various ways such as a tightrope, wall scaling device, swing line, or as a weapon in combat. Images (2).jpeg Black cat color by logicfun-d8fpts1.jpg|Felicia's new suit 7235026d9481203907f08d66d0acb6bb.jpg Blackcat ramos lr by artgerm-d83it7z.jpg Black-Cat-Marvel-Comics-Felicia-Hardy-Spider-Man-3.jpg X 0553efdb.jpg Relationships Venom Alexander Morrison Trivia Gallery Spiderman black costume and blackcat colors by seanforney-d7yvqjy.jpg|Felicia and Alexander swinging through the city Felicia Hardy (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 18.1 001.jpg Felicia Hardy (Earth-9925).jpg B578742444eabcaab1257c6b959fcd35.jpg Fbfcdc40b73df809484ebf23d81798a5.jpg 50ba3fe9df2ada38acebdb3bc0bce8cc.jpg 719c9b17b7fae8dd5f39acb047b951e4.jpg Black cat and spider man by dalexisstpierre-d5wyp99.jpg|Felicia gets caught stealing jewelry by Alexander 4122734-9820643848-27332.jpg Black cat final color by nickmancini.jpg|Felicia caught in Alexander's web E55cb14c3c6308c84638072352b4dd6303bbef42 hq.jpg|Felicia's power breaking handcuffs Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Senses Category:Claws Category:Martial Artists Category:Blonde Hair Category:Platinum Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Blue Eyes